


Walk on the beach

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: KinoNari take a walk on the beach.





	Walk on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> [Kinoshitafight](https://kinoshitafight.tumblr.com/) asked for KinoNari on vaction for my drabble requests on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com).

It's too early in the year to go swimming, the ocean water cold and uninviting, but strolling along the beach is nice anyway. Kazuhito waits as Hisashi leans down to pick up a shell.

“It's heart-shaped!” Hisashi exclaims, his smile as bright as the sun that breaks through a gap in the cloud cover.

Kazuhito barely looks at the white shell, too entranced with the way Hisashi's hair is ruffled by the wind. Kazuhito has got it bad, and he knows it. But they are on holiday, so he allows himself to indulge. No one knows them here, there's no need to hide his love, so he grabs Hisashi's hand, lacing their fingers together as they continue their walk.

“I love you,” he says, looking straight ahead as he feels the heat rise to his cheeks and ears.

Hisashi bumps their shoulders together. “I love you, too.”

 


End file.
